The eyes of my lover
by HopelessRomantic1818
Summary: Zelda was just a normal village girl. Right? Wrong. All of her strange dreams may just mean something after all. And if so, then who is that boy from the dreams? She'll find out as she searches for her memories. A post OoT ZeLink fanfic.
1. Prologue

Hey my fans! I had to reupload this one! Srry! But, I'm happy to announce that "The Eyes of My Lover" is up and running. I have also finished the first chapter, so hope ya enjoy it!

**_Warning: Blood, gore, (some) lemons, and language are included in this story._**

**Discliamer: I own nothing but this fanfic!! Aww...sad KelleyT.T**

* * *

Prologue

The sky was remarkably dark and the wind was of a demonic sort. The sounds of metal clashing with claw and the battle cries of both hero and monster filled the air. Her dress was at the wind's mercy as she stood silent, watching her beloved fight the evil king they loathed so very much. An angered roar came from Ganon and the Hero of Time was thrown aside. She couldn't take much more of this. He was being harmed and it was her fault. She was the one that threw him into this whole mess. Link's bow came to a choppy landing beside her; arrows were scattered in reach as well. She started this fight and so she would end it.

Link stood shakily, holding the minor wound in his side. Navi flew silently to him and asked of his safety. "I'm fine, Navi, just a bit shaken," he answered with a smile as the monstrous being neared them. Link grimaced as he reached for an arrow. _Wait, where's my bow?!_ He searched the area frantically before returning his gaze to his foe. "Damnit! This isn't good," he cursed mostly to himself. A bright flash caught his attention as Ganon doubled over in pain. He glanced at the Princess he fought to protect as she stood brashly, bow and loaded arrow in hand.

"What is she doing?" Navi's voice brought Link back to his mind. He shook his head and ran towards her, fierce determination to defeat Ganon burning at his heart. Zelda acknowledged Link's presence with a smile. Link returned the smile as he neared the cliff-like peninsula she stood on. A loud roar wiped the smile from his face and filled him with fear instantly.

Zelda looked up to see Ganon's menacing form growling at her from afar. A forceful stomp of his foot and the ground began to quake. The ground beneath her cracked and split. She gasped as the cliff gave way and she fell toward the abyss. A strong hand caught her free one in it's own before she could fall too far out of reach. She looked up to her savior and flashed him a smile. "Link!"

He grasped her hand tightly, desperately attempting to save his loved one. "Zelda, please hold on! Whatever you do, don't you dare let go!" Zelda's small hand, as if on cue, slipped a bit from his grasp. He looked into her fearless cerulean orbs, silently begging her to hold on. The bit of land he lay on began to crack under their combined weight.

"Link, it can't hold us both," she stated sorrowfully.

"It can! The cliff will hold! Please, Zelda, don't say such things!" His voice held such unsure confidence, she was sure of what she wanted.

"Defeat Ganondorf, Link, and live happily. Do that for me, and I'll rest at ease," she claimed blankly.

"Stop it, Zelda! We'll do this together! I'm not giving up on you," he exclaimed, feeling her slip a bit more.

"I love you, Link. I've always loved you. Remember that and never forget me." Before he could revolt, she pulled her body up with the last of her strength. Her rosy lips met his for a split second before she plummeted downward. Link's hand remained extended as he screamed her name in agony.

"Zelda! Zelda!"

Her blond locks floated around her, slightly obscuring her vision. Her gaze remained on Link's retreating form. His mouth hung agape in disbelief and horror. Tears poured from his cobalt eyes as he reached for her in vain.

His eyes.

She had always loved his eyes. They always held such love for her. Even as they were invaded by sorrow and hurt, his love for her still remained. She closed her eyes and smiled as the world around her faded into nothing…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Did I mention I love reviews and reviewers?? Well I do! Please review!**


	2. Peace is overrated

Hello faithful viewers! The story is going to get **a lot** more intresting now! I know the Prologue is sad, but it's going to get better. Still dramatic though...hehe...srry! Please Enjoy and Review!

**_Warning: Blood, gore, (some) lemons, and language is included in this fanfic._**

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing but this fic...rawr...still worthless...**

* * *

Chapter 1: Peace is overrated 

The sun's bright rays peeked into the windows of every house in the peaceful little village. The morning began as it did every morning for the residents here: slowly.

In a large green house atop a hill, a young woman was hidden deep under a mountain of sheets and blankets. Her room's door knob shook ad waddled with the entrance of a young man. He smirked as he entered the room. Looking upon the beauty hidden by covers, he sighed and pulled the sheets from her bed. At the same time, he pulled the curtains open. Several displeased moans came from the female he revealed. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" The boy's cheerful bellow forced the blonde's cerulean eyes open.

The tired girl sat up and yawned, flashing him a lazy smile, "Good morning, Ike. Thank you for the wake up call." Ike smiled and nodded before hopping from her bed to the floor.

"I already talked to Marth and Peach. They want to go to the lake today. So I guess you should put a bathing suit on. I did. Did you get all that, Zelda?" Zelda rolled her eyes and nodded reluctantly. The seventeen year old boy sighed and left the girl in peace, closing the door behind him. With that, the nineteen year old female began to dress.

Several minutes later, Zelda emerged from her room and followed her 'little brother' out of their house. _It's been like this for as long as I can remember. Ike would wake me up and we'd meet up with Peach and Marth and do something. Why do I feel so restless? I know I've always had strange dreams; dreams about a boy garbed in green: a handsome boy with a fairy at his side. But it's not like I know the guy! Still, I don't know that. I don't have any memories of my past. I just remember waking up here in Kakariko Village,_ she thought to herself as she strode behind her brother.

Zelda stole a glance at the blue haired boy before her and sighed, closing her eyes thoughtfully. "Zelda?" She opened her eyes to meet Ike's. "You're going to always be here with me and brother, right? I mean Marth and I and even Peach would really miss you if you left," he finished. Zelda stared into his dark blue orbs. _That's right, I have my brothers Marth and Ike here. Then there's Marth's girlfriend Peach. We're a family. _

Zelda smiled at hugged the slightly smaller boy tightly and replied, "Of course I'm staying here. If I don't, I'll take you with me! How about that?" She received a meek nod in response. She released him and continued to walk, Ike at her side. "Ike, why would you ask something like that in the first place?"

Ike sighed before looking forward, Zelda's gaze still on his face. "It's just…that you didn't come here. You were **found** here. You woke up with no memories of yourself excluding your name. Marth told me that you'd leave us soon. I mean, you do have the right to go out and find out who you are. I don't mean to sound selfish, but I just don't want you to leave. Besides Marth and Peach, you're the only person here that is around my age. I like having you around, Zelda."

Zelda looked ahead and smiled. "You have my word, Ike. I won't leave unless I have to. Okay?"

Ike nodded as they reached Lake Hylia. They smirked to each other as they spotted Peach and Marth in a heated make out session. Zelda tip toed over to the couple. She smiled and then yelled out, "Hey bro, whatcha doin over here?!" Marth and Peach both screamed and fell onto their rear ends. They looked up to see Ike and Zelda laughing.

"Hardy, har, har…jackasses," Marth cursed as he got up. Peach soon followed suit, dusting herself off.

"Hey, you guys. What do you want to do-" she began, but she cut off by a horribly loud roar. The group looked around the woods for an explanation, but none came. Another roar sent chills through their spines. "What the hell is that?!"

Zelda somehow recognized the monstrous bellows. Her eyes widened and she tackled her companions to the ground, yelling "Duck!" As they made contact with the ground, an arrow crashed into the tree behind them. Peach's scream echoed through the forest surrounding the lake as a pig-like monster came into view. It held a bow tightly in its grasp.

_"Ah…I haven't eaten humans in quiet awhile. I wonder how you'll taste," _it spoke aloud as it drew and arrow and aimed it at Zelda. The blond grimaced at the thought of that ugly creature eating her. She closed her eyes and…nothing. Zelda's eyes shot open to find an elderly woman, sword in hand, fighting off the creature. The woman jumped skyward and slashed the beast's arm from it. The arm and bow hit the ground near Zelda along with some arrows. Zelda's sapphire eyes widened and trembled at the sight of the bow.

The woman jumped back and stood with the children. "Impa, you saved us," the group of Ike, Marth, and Peach screamed joyfully. Impa smiled in return and glanced around the area. The monster roared angrily and charged Impa, knocking her to the ground. Peach screamed, horrified, as she and the boys backed away.

Impa held the sword between the monster's jaws and herself. She spotted the bow and arrows at Zelda's feet. "Zelda, help me! Shoot it! Get the bow and shoot the Moblin," she cried out. Zelda turned her head to look at the woman. Impa gasped sorrowfully, noticing tears pouring from the girl's eyes. "Zelda, please!"

Zelda returned her gaze the bow, shaking with an unknown fear. Images began pouring into her head.

_Flash Back_

_Zelda's gaze fell upon the bow that had fallen at her feet. A smirk graced her lips as she reached for the bow. She glanced around and found a couple of arrows next to her. She grasped one arrow and pulled it back on the string, which strained under the pressure of being pulled. She aimed for the giant monster's eye and released the arrow. It was engulfed in light as it met its target. _

_Then, __**he**__ came into view. The wondrous boy she loved so very much. He smiled to her, but stopped short, fear in his eyes. The beast roared and turned to her. A stomp of its foot and she felt the earth begin to quake. A feeling of weightlessness found her as the world began slipping from view as she fell toward her death._

_End Flash Back_

She screamed in agony at the memory that kept replaying in her mind. Impa's painful cry brought her back somewhat. _I have to help, Impa! _Her eyes focused on the bow, which she grasped tightly. Zelda loaded an arrow and aimed at the monster's back. She released the arrow and it was engulfed in light like in her visions. It flew into the Moblin's back as he screamed in pain.

Ike gasped as he watched his sister shoot the arrow into the creature. The light that surrounded the arrow stirred the air itself! _What power! Is that really Zelda? Did Miss Impa know she could do that? Maybe. Still, I can't believe my eyes, _he thought in total awe. The determination in her eyes was unmatchable. Ike looked to his brother and Peach to find a similar look on their faces.

The light ate away at the Moblin as he hissed loudly. He glared at Zelda and shot a gust of wind at her. Zelda gasped as she was thrown into a tree behind her. Her eyes widened with the pain while she fell to the ground on her knees. A bit of blood fell from her rosy lips as her friends gasped. The cries of her brothers, Peach, and Impa slowly faded as everything went black.

Impa walked slowly up the hill toward the Temple of Time. Only minutes beforehand, she had helped Marth carry an unconscious Zelda to their home. The Sages needed to meet, desperately. She entered the Temple and made her way to the main room. She found all other five Sages in their positions along with a blond boy in green. She smiled and walked over to him.

Link hated these meetings. The Sages always talked about nothing, but him killing Ganondorf. He didn't need their praise. Navi screeched happily, breaking him from his thoughts, "Oh, Impa! It's nice to see you again!" The small fairy went over to the older woman, who smiled at her.

"Yes, it is, Navi," she began, before making her way over to Link, "And it's always nice to see you again, Link. I don't see much of you anymore. How are you feeling?"

Link faked a smile and answered, "I…I'm fine. I'll come and visit you in Kakariko soon, okay?" Impa frowned and then grinned at the boy.

"Oh yes, I insist that you come and see myself and Zelda," she stated. Impa felt warm as his eyes widened. He opened and closed his mouth in a failed attempt to speak.

The leader of the Sages, Rauru, also picked up on this and exclaimed, "Princess Zelda is alive?!" The other Sages looked to each other, talking and bickering in disbelief.

Impa took a step forward and explained, "Yes, she survived. I am currently watching over her and a couple of other children in Kakariko Village. There is one problem, though. She's lost her memory of everything excluding her name. Despite this, through dreams she is slowly regaining those memories. She recently regained her powers. I'll soon train her. I believe we should continue doing things this way until she remembers everything on her own."

The Sages nodded and Impa continued, "But I do think she needs Link. I think we should bring Link to her and let him assist her. There are many painful memories to be restored and I doubt her friends within the village can help as Link can. What do you think, Rauru?"

Rauru gazed to the floor for a minute before looking at Link. He had tears within his eyes. Hope and plead could easily be spotted within the cobalt depts. "I think it would aid Link to see her for himself rather than take my word as well," Impa finished. Rauru smiled and nodded.

The meeting was called to an ending and Link made his way over to Impa. Impa found herself in a tight embrace. She hugged Link as he pulled away and stated, tears running down his face, "I can never thank you enough, Impa!" Impa laughed at his crying face.

The older woman nodded to him before she declared, "Let's get going, Link. We want be there by breakfast tomorrow, right?" Link nodded as they exited the Temple. As he looked out into the village's direction, he thought to himself_, I'm coming for you, Zelda, my love. _

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews get a free cookie!!**


	3. The meeting

Hello to you my readers!

It's **_finally _**here: the second chapter of "The eyes of my lover"! You may cheer now! hehe...just kidding. This is the meeting of Link and Zelda. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this. There is quite a bit of fluff in this, but I can assure you: the next chapter shall have a **lot** more. Please enjoy it!

**_Warning: Blood, gore, (some) lemons, and language are included in this fanfic._**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin but the fanfic. Darn you Nintendo!!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The meeting

The sun had just risen in the quiet village of Kakariko. Ike and his brother sat in the kitchen, conversing about what to do this morning. They heard the door open and smiled assuming that their caretaker, Impa was home. "Good morning Miss Impa," they screamed in unison.

As expected, Impa entered the room smiling and returned the statement, "Good Morning boys. Are the girls awake yet?"

Ike shook his head and opened his mouth to answer, but before he could a fairy flew into the room. She seemed to search the place before stating to Impa, "Wow, this is a nice little house. You live here now, Impa?"

Impa nodded and went to the stove. The boys were still staring openly at the fairy, who flew over and greeted them, "Hello there! My name is Navi! You too are being taken care of by Impa, I suppose?" Marth nodded and Ike let out a quiet 'yes'. Navi continued, "Well it's nice to meet you. You two must be Marth and Ike. Impa told us a bit about you on the way here."

Ike looked around the room and asked dumbly, "Us? There's someone else here?" Navi seemed to glance around as well.

"Link, get you ass in here!!" Ike and Marth exchanged confused looks. Before they could add any statement, a young man around Zelda's age walked into the room. He was tall, had blond hair, and was garbed in a green tunic and cap.

Link gazed at the boys, giving a wave, before asking Impa a question in her ear. Impa nodded and pointed to the staircase. "It's the second room on the left, Link." Link smiled and nodded to the woman before heading toward the stairs.

Ike stood up and asked loudly, "What does this man want with, Zelda?!" Link looked at him, a look of confusion on his face. "Does he want to take Zelda away? Well, Miss Impa, does he? I won't let him! Zelda's my sister now! Zelda, Marth, Peach and I are a family now! I won't let her go," he screamed forcefully.

Marth reached out and grasped his brother hand gently. Ike was in tears now, but was able to calm himself a bit. Marth started grimly, "Ike, I told you. This is the boy Zel's been dreaming about. He's gonna help her with her memories. She needs to get them back. You remember how she killed that Moblin yesterday? Well, Zelda has a right to learn again. We can't be selfish about this. I love her too, Bro, but this has to be done. Please, Link, go see her now. Wake her if you want to." Link nodded and made his way up the stairs.

Link opened the door to Zelda's room with a low creak. He examined the room the find a sleeping Zelda, garbed in a silver nightgown. Tears began gathering in his eyes, but he shook them off. _No, I refuse to cry until Zelda's back to normal. Be strong, Link! _He silently made his way over to the sleeping girl. He placed a hand on her shoulder and rocked her gently, attempting to wake her. Her cerulean eyes soon opened, bringing a smile to his face.

When Zelda woke that morning, she expected to see Ike's smiling face. What a shock it was when she was met by the boy from her dreams! She opened her eyes and found herself staring into deep cobalt eyes instead of dark navy blue ones.

A gasp escaped her lips as she backed away a bit. "No don't be frightened! I do not wish to harm you, Zelda," a masculine voice explained soothingly. _I know this voice. No…it couldn't be! _Zelda stared into the handsome boy's face. Upon further evaluation, she found that he **was** the hero she had dreams about.

By now, Zelda's face was as red as an apple. Link couldn't help but chuckle at this. The girl's head cocked to the side. Confusion, however, quickly turned to anger. _Who the hell does this guy think he is?! I'll show him! _"What are **you** laughing at?!" Link held his mouth in a failed attempt to stop laughing.

"Y-your face is so red," he laughed, his own face turning red now. Zelda was floored now. A loud 'smack' rang through the room. It took awhile before Link realized he had been slapped. The stinging pain and smirk on Zelda's fair lips explained enough. "Well, I missed you too. Geez, Zel…if you want to play it that way, then I'll just go back to being depressed and lonely," he stated blankly. He stood and turned his back to her.

The boy's words seemed to sting for some reason. She screamed out in response as she jumped to his side, "Oh, Link! You're such a cry baby!" Link's head jolted in her direction. Zelda, too, was extremely surprised by her own outburst. _How the heck do I know his name?! Though, I do like the way it sounds…Link. _A smile graced her lips as she uttered his name to herself a few more times, enjoying how it just rolled off her tongue.

Ike began to worry the intentions of this 'Link' person as the screams of both Link and Zelda erupted from her room. Soon after the screams halted, Link came tearing down stairs. His face was crimson and he was holding his nose. Navi was the first to say something to the boy who was now engaged in hitting his head on the wall repeatedly. "Link, what's wrong? Did you and Zelda have an argument?"

Link turned around, his face still red. He answered her by shaking his head and continued his self torture. Zelda strode down stairs a few seconds later in an aqua colored dress, giggling warmly. She eyed Link before teasing him, "What's the matter, Linky? I warned you beforehand, you chose not to listen."

"You told me and then did it like two seconds later! Evil temptress," Link wailed, glaring at Zelda from afar. Zelda broke out into laughter again, walking over to Link and hugging him. Link hugged back warmly, noticing how the girl relaxed against him.

"Woah! I didn't know Zellie had a boyfriend," Peach's voice came as she walked into the room. The group of Ike, Marth, Peach, Impa and Navi began to converse, while Zelda and Link stayed to themselves.

"Hey, Link," Zelda whispered to Link, "Let's go to the lake real quick. We can come back when breakfast is ready." Link nodded and the two slipped out of the room, completely unnoticed.

The sun still had not completely come into view, making the horizon shine in a beautiful array of colors. Link gazed at Zelda, who appeared to be deep in thought. He grasped her hand lightly, drawing her gaze. "What are you thinking about?"

Zelda smiled in response and answered, "I'm just thinking that all of this is happening so fast. One day, I'm a normal village girl and the next…well; I'm not sure what I am now. But, I am curtain that I'm far from normal. I'm kind of scared because so far, I've only remembered painful things. That's all."

Link watched with a heavy heart as his beloved princess explained her torment to him. He wanted to simply take her into his arms and kiss her passionately, forgetting all else in the process. Alas, he knew better. _I can't take things that fast. She barely remembers who I am, much less what our relation is. I'll just have to take things slow with her for now. _

"Well, you know, Zelda. I'll always be here for you. I only came here to help you. If you need anything, just tell me," he cooed lovingly, smiling to himself. Zelda's grasp on his hand tightened as she nodded.

As she placed her head on his shoulder, Zelda whispered, "Link, thank you so much."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know there may have been some confusion on why exactly Link was blushing and hitting his head on the wall. I'll be explaining that in the next one or two chapters. Please review! I love the reviews I've been getting! It keeps me writting! **

**Thanks! **


	4. Stop the Sun

Hey you guys! Sorry it took so long!! This is the first major romance scene in the story. More chapters and a few lemons to come soon!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. But, I do love it^_^**

**_This story is rated for violence, slight gore and lemons!!_**

Chapter 3: Stop the Sun

Dawn's early light was still creeping across Hyrule's vast fields. The multi-colored aurora reflected off the still water of Lake Hylia, turning the dull brown trees to a more fluorescent mahogany.

"I love watching the sun come up here. It's so quiet, so nice," Zelda explained lazily. Link and she sat on a peninsula-like boulder that rested on the lake's shore.

"Hmm. Yeah. I have to agree. It is really nice here."

Zelda flashed Link a glance, taking him in. Somewhere between the beautiful tones his skin took as the dawn lights covered it and way the weak wind played with his hair, Zelda felt her heart ache. The urge to cry was hard to fight off, but not as hard to fight off as the sense of familiarity.

_I know him. I __**have**__ to know him. _The young woman drifted off in her thoughts.

This didn't go unnoticed by Link, though. He focused his cobalt eyes on her sapphire ones, also getting lost to the sense of longing and belonging.

"Zelda," he crooned softly. Comprehension spread across her face as she recalled her surroundings once more.

"Huh? What?"

"Heh, it isn't exactly polite to stare at people idly," Link scoffed, a smug look taking hold of his features.

Zelda's face turned an interesting shade of crimson as she snapped her head away from his while muttering, "Sorry."

Link chuckled warmly. She was making it so hard for him to keep in mind that she had lost her memory.

Apparently, she could still read his mind, too.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere, Link. I'm positive of it. I just can't recall where."

"You've lost your memories, correct?"

Zelda nodded, looking at him through her long black eyelashes.

The young man offered, "Maybe you'll remember me soon, then."

Zelda nodded absentmindedly. A thought occurred to her then and she blurted, "Do **you** know **me**?" Link seemed to maul this over for a minute. Excitement and anticipation welled up inside of her, "Well, do you?!"

Link gazed out at the lake and murmured, "I do."

The wind picked up and blew his cap and hair behind him in a steady flow. Images began pouring into Zelda's head again. This time, however, they were less violent.

_Flash Back_

_Zelda gazed to her side, admiring the young boy she stood next to. The dawn's early array of beauty shone down on his face as he stared at the county before him. _

_'I won't let Ganondorf take over Hyrule! It's a promise!' His words from the afternoon before rang in her head like bells. _

_"I'm going now," he announced, turning his amazing eyes on hers. _

_She nodded reluctantly, "Be safe and return in one piece." He smiled and took one large stride toward the unknown. She reached for him, pulling his sleeve, "Wait!" _

_The boy sent her a confused look. She leaned forward slightly, pressing her lips to his. She felt him hesitate for a second, then press into it himself. Electric sparks flew between their bodies through their connected lips. Zelda pulled away first, smiling lovingly. Both were blushing like mad. _

_"Come back soon, Link."_

_"I will, I promise!" He then took off, leaving his beloved to watch him as he disappeared into the dawn._

_End Flash Back_

The memory replayed again and again in her mind, engraving his face and the feel of his lips against hers into her heart. "You know," he began, "I thought I'd never see you again."

Confused and ever eager to hear the rest, Zelda remained silent. In the confines of her mind, she started noticing things. Such as the way his lips moved when he talked, how the color of his hair changed from dirty blond to lighter as the breeze blew it around, and most notable: the swirling shades of blue in his ever deep eyes.

Her chest started throbbing and the memory replayed again.

"You left me back then. You left to stop that evil man; to save our land. You left me."

His eyes shifted to hers, catching her in a strong vice grip and holding her there. The cobalt shade returned, darker now than before, allowing her to lose herself in the sea of anguish and pain.

"Do you hate me, Zelda?" She blinked, still unmoving.

"After the seven long years I left you," he started once more, "do you hate me for it?"

The sight of his flawless face in her blood-filled dreams came back, leaving quickly and quietly as to not bring with it the sense of horror and dread. _Hate him? How…how could I?_

Zelda hesitated as she searched the blue sea of emotion for something. Within, she could see his soul. It was pure, but also stained by blood and war. Zelda could depict his pain, sorrow, dread, worry, joy, and relief.

There was something else though. Satisfied despite not understanding what it was that she had discovered she had found what she needed.

"No," she finally whispered. "No, I don't hate you. I could **never** hate you. I may not know who you are and why you're here but…"

Link stared into her longingly, muttering, "But..?"

Her eyes flickered back to his as she finished, "but, I still **love** you. And it confuses me to no end."

Link closed his eyes, releasing a shuddered sigh. _She still loves me._

A hand on his cheek forced his eyes open. Zelda was much closer now, a hair's length away. He could feel her warm, delectable breath on his lips and nose.

"Help me. I want to remember. I want to remember you and everything else. Will you aid me?"

He nodded. "I will. But, be forewarned: your life was a painful one. Both of our lives were filled with blood and fighting and death. Remembering these things will be painful."

The odd emotion of fear from the forest came back to her mind. "I know, but I'll do whatever it takes."

With a sigh, Link turned to face her completely and took her pale face in his rather large hands. "Then, the first thing you should know is that we were once lovers, Zelda. That's why you feel for me still. You still love me, as I still love you."

Studying his face carefully, Zelda nodded. "Okay, so how do I start to remember that?"

Link smiled lovingly at her. "Close your eyes and lips. Breath through your nose and relax."

The world turned dark behind Zelda's closed eyelids. Her light breaths came through her nose only. She could feel Link's breath on her face. She could also tell that he was moving closer.

The newly regained memory of Link's previous departure flashed quickly through her, disappearing as she felt his lips press lightly to her own.

Not only did the memory disappear, but so did everything else. All coherent thought left her, yet her body gained reflexes of its own. Her hands moved to his head, slithering beneath his cap to clasp his hair tightly in her grasp.

A bit **too **tightly.

Link let out a sexy moan, causing Zelda to gasp. Within seconds, Link's cap and hair tie were laying forgotten on the rocky surface. Zelda's back forcefully slammed into the rock as Link laid her flat on her back.

Moaning from the contact of Link's chest against her own clothed or otherwise, Zelda sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, massaging it lovingly.

Link sighed into her mouth contently, allowing his hormones to control all territory below his naval, but refusing to lose himself enough to force anything more onto the eager girl.

Though, she was making it very difficult.

Somehow oblivious to the fact that she was wearing a dress, Zelda wrapped her endless, milky legs around Link's waist. She gave the occasional tug, pulling his pelvis and **very** distinct erection against her. Her resounding moan echoed lightly in the forest.

Cracking an eye open, Link noticed the sun's rather high location in the sky. _Damn._ Although he hated to end the moment, he knew Impa and Navi would come searching for them soon. He parted lips with his beloved, staring into her hazed blue eyes.

"I love you."

"And I love you, Link. Now, where were we?"

As Zelda began to lean in again, Link put a finger to her mouth.

"Sorry, love, but I think your siblings and Impa will be missing us."

Giggling angelically, Zelda nodded and stood, followed closely by Link. She took his hand, lacing their fingers tightly yet gingerly, and hopped from the boulder. "Okay."

Hands still tightly clasped together, the couple headed back toward Impa's home, wishing more than anything that they could stop the sun and lay in each other's presence forever.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!!!!!**


	5. Unfriendly rivalry

Hey! I'm done with yet another chapter! I'm making awesome progress with this! Thanks to everyone that has sent reviews and I strongly encourage you readers to continue reviewing. It makes me write more!

**_Warning: This chapter had strong language and voilence in it. You've been warned._**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story...and an awesome Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time manga. I didn't write it though. I just have one^_^**

Chapter 4: Unfriendly rivalry 

Careful not to make any bit of noise, Link and Zelda entered the small yellow house. Thinking, foolishly, that they may have been able to take their seats at the dinner table like they had never left, Link refused to release Zelda's hand from his tight grasp. Unfortunately, Navi proved to be an unstoppable force of nature.

"There you two are!! We've been worried sick! Oh and why are you holding hands?! Are you together or something- eek!"

Struggling against the material of the cap that Link captured her in, Navi's rant was silenced. A second too late unfortunately. A mere moment later, Impa was staring at the two as she leaned against the wall of the hallway. Ike too was glaring angrily from the entryway of the kitchen.

"A bit late for breakfast, aren't we kids?"

"Sorry, Impa," Zelda muttered.

Impa sighed. "Well, Peach was kind enough to save enough food for the both of you. You of all people, Zelda, should know the kind of pigs Marth and Ike can be. Now into the dinning room both of you."

"Yes Impa. C'mon Zel."

With noting more to say, Link dragged Zelda by the wrist into toward the table. Passing Ike with not even a glance, the couple started giggling to themselves. Pissed beyond recognition, Ike blasted into the living room, killing intent spread through of his navy blue orbs.

This caught the attention of Marth and Peach, sitting each other's arms comfortably on the couch. Marth, who had also heard the tiny fairy's shrieks, sighed, motioning Peach to release him so that he may comfort his brother.

"Bro, I told you before-" Marth began, interrupted by Ike's angry lashing out.

"No! If he's here to help her remember, fine. But he has no fucking right to barge into our home, giggling and laughing and holding here hand like he knows her!! He doesn't!! How dare he?! I'll kill him! That bastard! He'll pay!!"

Peach held her hand over her mouth, mortified that peaceful, quiet Ike would say such a thing. Marth stood, paralyzed from the neck down, staring at his little brother as he fumed. More fearful that Zelda had heard Ike say such things, let alone scream them to the goddesses.

Life wasn't on anyone's side that day.

In the dinning room, Zelda had dropped her fork, tears streaming down her face. Link had paused, paralyzed as Marth was. Rising forcefully from the table, knocking over her chair in the process, Zelda sprinted into the living room.

Before Ike could realize that she had appeared, he was gathered into a tight embrace. Zelda shook and sobbed uncontrollably, holding her half-brother to her chest like he was her life line.

"Ike stop…please! I'm here, I'm with you."

Seeing no change in Ike's expression, she continued frantically, "Ike, my dearest brother, I promised you I wouldn't leave you. I won't! Please! Don't say such things. Where's the nice little boy I know and love?"

Although his raging breath had calmed, her brother's eyes were still absolutely livid. Noticing that the very being he was angry at was staring at them through the doorway, Ike gripped Zelda's upper arms, trying to push her way. Link watched silently, not sure how this could be fixed.

"Zelda, release me."

"No! I will not!"

Ike focused his deadly glare on her, not taking her scared gasp to heart. He squeezed her arms tighter and repeated himself. "Release me. Now!"

Zelda was openly crying openly now, shaking her head and screaming, "No!! I won't! Why are you doing this?! He's trying to help me! Don't you want me to remember?! Ike, how could you?!"

Ike's eyes turned to molten lava. His vision was blurred by red dots. He gritted his teeth screeching as loud as he could. His grip on her turned painful; he twisted her flesh until his nails drew blood and she cried out.

Before he could rethink harming her, he was against the wall on the other side of the room. Link slammed Ike's head against the surface, holding his throat to them point in which he could no longer breathe.

Marth caught Zelda as she fell, easing her lower body onto the carpeting. Peach, Impa and Navi burst to their side, muttering reassuring words to Zelda to help calm her down. Ignoring the horrible gashes in her arms, she sat up. The memory of fighting the beast alongside Link came back, increased in length.

_A hand caught her own as she looked up to see a frantic Link begging for her to hang on. Understanding full well that the cliff would never hold both of their weight, she decided to let go. _

_"__I_ _love you, Link. I've always loved you. Remember that and never forget me." She used the last of her strength to pull her body towards his, kiss him, and then fall to what she was sure would be her death._

The vision was accompanied by another memory. One of when she was still a twelve year old girl, Link a twelve year old boy.

_Clutching Impa tighter, the two backed away from the black skinned man with flaming red hair. He snickered, announcing menacingly, "The King is sleeping forever."_

_The thought of the King dieing brought dread to her form. _

_"Damn you Ganondorf!" Impa cursed, pulling Zelda back further. _

_"Once I get my hands on the triforce, I will be the King of Hyrule. No, I'll rule the entire world!"_

_"No!" Zelda's temper flared as she yelled right back at her father's murderer through her tears, "That will never happen! The Hero of Time will appear to save Hyrule, I know it. He'll defeat you!"_

_Ganon snorted. "Ah, your last hope. Well, allow me to crush that for you, little Princess!" Impa jumped into the air, dodging Ganondorf's punch that demolished the stone he made contact with. _

_Impa fled from Ganon, killing monsters as she went and holding Zelda all the while. _

_"Zelda!"_

_Zelda's eyes shot open and she spotted Link running down a fleet of stairs, coming toward her. _

_"Link!"_

_"Hold on, I'm coming!"_

_Before he could come any closer, a monster blocked his way. She could not see the outcome, as Impa jumped onto a white stallion, pulling the reins to make it sprint forward. Behind her, Zelda saw Link chasing after them, sweating and panting. _

_"Link! Impa, stop the horse! Please!"_

_"I can not! We'll be killed!" Hating to leave her beloved behind, but knowing her nurse spoke the truth, she hurled the Ocarina of Time at his retreating form. She turned to face the unknown, silently praying to see Link again._

Zelda opened her eyes, glancing at Link. _You've been there for me all along. Thick and thin. And Ike…_ She blinked slowly before finishing her thought. _…Ike was not._

Link caught the punch Ike had thrown as he wiggled free of the hold Link had on him. Throwing him back into the wall again, Link glanced once at the Master Sword leaning against the wall behind him. _If I must, I'll kill him._

Ike held his throat, glaring at the Hero of Time. By now, Peach was in tears and Marth was numb. Impa averted her gaze, having caught Link's backward glance at his weapon. She held her hands to her chest and prayed. _Ike, please, stop! Din, let him stop! He'll be killed. _

Just as Ike prepared another punch in Link's direction, a commanding female voice rang out, "STOP!"

All eyes focused on Zelda, who was now on her feet, glaring at Ike with the same livid eyes. The sight got through to him and the boy dropped his arms, taking a step away from Link. Link heaved a sigh of relief, thankful no blood had to be shed by him this time.

Carefully watching Ike, Zelda made her way to Link's side, wrapping her arms around his chest. He returned the gesture, angering Ike again.

"Ike, I swear to the Goddesses if you move, **I'll** kill you!! You won't have to worry about Link! Trust me!!"

Ike gasped, frozen in place. Staring at him while she spoke, Zelda muttered, "Let's go, Link. We're leaving. Impa, Marth, and Peach, thank you for the hospitality you've shown me. I hope we'll see each other in the future."

Sliding his sword's sheath and sword onto his back, Link motioned for Zelda to leave first. As she took a step, Ike screamed in one final outburst of anger and agony, "Fine! Go!! But hear me, Link, this isn't over! I'll take her from you and kill you too!"

An evil giggle escaped Zelda as she turned to him one last time. "I'd like to see you try. Link and I are together, now and forever. Picking a fight with him to get **me** back in **your** arms? How idiotic."

"Come, Navi," Link ordered. Navi floated by his left shoulder as Link wordlessly followed Zelda. She pushed the front door open and strutted out into the dawn's new sunlight, leaving the people who had once been her family in the dust.

**Thanks for reviewing. I know the fight between Zelda, Link and Ike was a MAJOR surprise, but it kind of tells the story of how Ike became a warrior. (Never played Fire Emblem or watever game he's from). **

**I've worked the story out and there will a lemon next chapter! YAY!!**

**Reviewers are loved and worshiped! I love you all! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. Feelings

I'm so sorry!! I have been such a bad person, not writing on this story for so long! I know that there is no explaination I can offer to cease your aggitation...

So...how about I give you a hott, steamy **lemon **instead^_^

Yes, after months of reading wonderful lemons and writing a few for various animes and even one for Twilight, I have kept my promise by giving you a lemon for Link and Zelda in this story.

And, as an added bonus, for those of you who are wondering, you will soon find out what happened in Zelda's room when Link first arrived. I find it quite funny^_^

Again, I am very sorry for the delay, but I have begun writing again so do not fret.

Okay...usual crap:

**Warnings: _LEMON!!_ That is all^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own this fic and not Legend of Zelda...T.T Poor me...**

Okay...now **_enjoy!!_**

Chapter 5: Feelings

Loud booms of thunder and flashes of light became the night. Not a star in the sky. The moon could not be seen. The clouds were too viciously livid to allow such a gift.

"The sky agrees with me. It is angered, too."

"It would seem that Hyrule's climate follows its princess just as evenly as its people do. Quite an honor, I believe."

Zelda peeked at Link through the wet mess her bangs had become. They had been forced to take shelter in a cave that Link had once fled to on his journey. Link had found and slain a deer before the rain started. The meat was currently cooking on the open fire the pair had made from wood Link had left there for safe keeping.

Though still not use to the rugged conditions that he was, Zelda did not comment on their "meal" or their home for the time being. Link was sitting close enough to her so that their thighs, bare of any cloth due to the fact that they had shed all but their under garments so they could dry their clothes, touched.

It sent electric thrills through Zelda and she could only pray that it did the same for Link. It would be extremely embarrassing if she were the only one among them being teased into arousal. Deep, unbearable arousal.

While Navi lay sleeping upon Link's dried hat, they had been discussing various topics. Link usually started the conversations, all but the one concerning the weather's anger. He was careful not to bring up the topic of Ike, Marth, or Peach. Especially Ike. Zelda was clearly upset over it. He was not about to release any hidden fury upon himself.

His glances at her became more elongated and more thorough with each moment. Zelda's amazing scent was intensified in the rain. It circulated through the cavern, flaring up Link's nose with each breath and further thrusting his mind into a violent tailspin. His vision was slowly becoming more and more hazed. He began to fear that his dear Zelda would be the victim of his lust if he could not clear his head.

"I'm a princess."

It was not a question, but a statement; one Zelda did not quite comprehend. The memories were indeed real, she was certain of that, but how could it be? She had gone from village girl, to uncertain warrior, to…princess? It seemed too fairytale to be reality.

"Yes. The princess of this great country of Hyrule. You are Princess Zelda."

Gaze averted, she nodded. But, if she was a princess, then…?

"And…who are you? What are you, truly, Link?"

The question did not surprise him. He expected this. Link presented his left hand before Zelda's line of vision. The mark of the Triforce of Courage shown clearly upon his hand.

Zelda sent him a confused look. Smiling gently, he took her right hand in his left, allowing her to watch as her own mark glowed with pure light and life. The stunned princess traced the glowing emblem with the pads of her fingertips.

"You are Zelda, princess of Hyrule. The bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. And I am Link, the Hero of Time. Your childhood friend and the bearer of the Triforce of Courage."

Sapphire eyes met swirling cobalt oceans and a silent agreement that understanding had taken hold of Zelda's mind was exchanged. Petite hands grasped Link's face, pulling his lips toward hers. Passion sparked within the two as they willingly lost themselves to the other's eyes.

Their lips met hastily, clashing in hopes of regaining some sort of normality for the distraught princess. She had lost those who had once been like family to her. A gaping hole was left in her heart, bleeding. They both wished to fill this hole with the love and warmth Link could provide her.

Zelda grasped the back of Link's head, forcing him to follow her as she lay on the blanket they had been sitting on. His body aligned itself to hers, his pulsing manhood matched up with her burning maidenhood and their chests rubbing against each other erotically with every breath. Only Link's tights and Zelda's thin corset and panties remained between them.

Link's tongue begged for entrance into her mouth, pressing against her lips. She allowed its passage, meeting him halfway so that their tongues began a heated tango. His tongue, experienced from kissing her before she lost her memories, massaged hers sensually. This forced moans and gasps from Zelda.

Link ate them up eagerly.

Zelda could do nothing but lay, moaning in pleasure as Link's hands roamed her body eagerly. Slightly calloused fingertips danced across the flat plains of her stomach, over the corset and onto the swell of her luscious breasts. One thing Link knew better than his name at the moment was that he wished to see this beautiful goddess naked. He wanted to see her like no other man would ever sight her. He wanted to show her he loved her. He wanted to make her his.

His cobalt eyes burned this message into Zelda's mind. He was more than pleased when she gave an open mouthed nod, arching her back a bit to offer the threads of the silky corset to him. With surprising skill and ease, Link striped her of one of her two coverings; one of the barriers keeping him from joining them in every sense of the word.

Since he discovered that Sheik was indeed, Zelda, he had found her breasts most appealing. When he was in a position that did not allow Navi to catch him doing so, he stared into space, trying to sum up what they might look like bare. He originally thought that he did a fair job, but now he saw that he had no clue whatsoever.

It was as if her breasts were made for him and him alone. His hands, which were quite large, could perfectly cradle her. Not frightfully large, but more than he would have thought possible. The corset truly held the secret of life behind silk threads.

Like the rest of her body, her chest was milky white. Flawless in every way. Pleasantly pink nipples sat symmetrically upon the tops of her soft, fleshy mounds. Whether from arousal or cold, her nipples were hardened in the best way. She was a dream, a treat.

Yes, a treat that he wanted savior, to suck on as he would a lollypop until the pale flesh turned to bright red. Saliva gathered in Link's mouth as he examined her, the look, the feel and the way they raised and fell harshly with her ragged breathing.

As his hands cupped her securely, Zelda threw her head back and let out a deep, guttural moan. The pure ecstasy the simple touch brought made her strongly consider how sex could be any better. His name became a mantra that fell from her lips like a prayer. The more he explored with any combination of his fingers, mouth or tongue, the more heavenly her gasps and pleads became.

Lust and love swirled dangerously in the eyes she adored so very much. Soon, gentle, loving fingers wrapped around her panties, slowly tugging them from her hips. Fear was melted away, tossed outside so that it might float away with the rain water. She knew, despite their virginity, he would do his very best not to harm her.

Link was her protector, her hero, after all.

A dreamy look in her eyes and a smile upon her rosy, swollen lips, Zelda prepared herself for the moment she had been waiting for since that first meeting with Link, that day in her room. It was sort of funny, actually. She had just gotten it through her head that she was face-to-face with her dream, her hero. Then, decided to change for the day.

_A sigh escaped her as she rummaged through her wardrobe. The morning was strange, but she would deal. She wished to change and then enjoy her breakfast. That was all._

_However, Link had made himself comfortable, sitting upon her bed, examining the room. Zelda turned, holding the dress she would wear for the day over her arm._

_"Link?"_

_He favored her with a happy smile and a merry, "Hmm?"_

_Although she believed he was nothing short of adorable and beautiful, even for a man of nineteen, she wished to change and it was improper for a man to see a woman nude. It would be the close equivalent of nudity since she was wearing only a loose undershirt, cloth to cover her breasts, and panties._

_She would warn him, but she still felt sort of cross about him making jest at her blushing. Perhaps if she were to make him blush…_

_"I'm going to change."_

_Link seemed to think about it and closed his eyes momentarily to give a disappointed sigh. After all, he did __**just**__ get to see her again. Nonetheless, it would be rude to refuse such a gentle request._

_When he opened his eyes and mouth, intent on asking permission to leave the room, he found he could no longer blink nor shut his gaping mouth. Zelda had thrust the undershirt over her head in an almost eager rush, revealing her panties and breasts, save for the crude cloth covering them._

_His body shook in recognition that a body, meant to be matched and joined sexually with his own, was standing nearly bare just before him. Heat shot through him as his blood moved in a rush to his groin. Saliva gathered in his mouth and sweat coated his body. In his body's eager recognition of her body, some blood spilled from his nose, coating his upper lip._

_And for a moment after, Link continued to sit there, dumbfounded. Zelda reacted first. Worry took over first at the sight of blood._

_"Here, Link. Clean up your…face."_

_No later than the instant his hand pressed the tissue to his lip, Zelda burst out laughing. She was still laughing and holding her sides painfully when Link blushed profoundly and sprinted from the room, down into the kitchen, leaving the tissue behind._

However, hilarious, it was not his secondary reaction that made a difference to her. It was the original look of hunger and need and the obvious strain of his penis fighting to escape the confines of his tights and tunic that nearly set her aflame. That same look was now directed at her, but this time, he **wasn't** having a major nose bleed, though he **was **going to make love to her.

"You're the most beautiful woman in all of Hyrule, did you know that?"

She smiled angelically and replied, "Only if you admit that you are the most handsome man ever created by the goddesses."

A chuckle. "Well, many women I've met would have you believe so. I don't care about that, though. You're perfect to **me **either way."

He positioned himself at her entrance, having stripped himself of his tights and crawled in between her open legs. She drew in a breath, nodding for him to continue.

One precise, hard thrust allowed his member to slide in to the hilt and rid them of their virginities forever.

Zelda cringed in pain, but refused to cry out or bite her lip. If this little amount of pain was all she had to bear, she would embrace it, then sent it off, smiling.

Link stroked her face gingerly, whispering sweet nothings and reassurances. Cobalt met sapphire and the world seemed to slow on its axis. There was nothing, nothing but each other. The rain, the thunder, the food, the cold and even Navi disappeared completely.

Their hearts had been melded into one long before, their souls were sold to one another the moment they confessed their feelings, and now, their bodies were finally one as well. Tears blinded both the young lovers as they continued to pet each other affectionately.

"Link, I am fine. Continue."

With Zelda's signal, Link withdrew nearly all of himself, before rushing back in eagerly. Her moans became more and more erratic, more pleased with every deep thrust he gave. As Link set a slow tempo, increasing it as he saw fit, he also began groaning and moaning in pleasure.

Zelda knew that men who were virgins did not last long in their first time, so she persuaded him to go all out by cupping his testicles gently with a free hand and massaging them. Link nearly screamed as the shivers and heat took him. Still, though, he did not show dramatic loss in control, though it was apparent that he would not last.

"Link, **more!**"

A violent thrust of her hips and she could not longer keep up. Link's hips no longer merely rocked against hers, but humped desperately. Her hands flew to his hair, grasping and tugging to extract the beautiful and arousing moans she enjoyed so very much. Her toes curled and her back arched to the extent of snapping her spine. It was still not enough for Link, though.

He latched his lips and teeth around one of her nipples and sucked for all he was worth. Between his swift thrusting, the burning friction, and Link's mouth working over her chest skillfully, Zelda was thrown into oblivion.

"Ah! Oh, **Link!!**"

Her muscles clenched like a vice and she came violently.

Suddenly, her life was complete again. All memories revived, all pain silenced. The world was coated in white and a thousand stars exploded before her eyes. Millions of supernovas, each of color and brilliance. They left no black hole in their wake.

She returned to her body, back from the heavenly sanctuary she had been in. And then, there was nothing but Link. A final cry of ecstasy and Link, too, experienced his first orgasm. His cobalt eyes shot open, wide in awe of both her and the pleasure flowing through his body. Every muscle in his body contracting in euphoria as his seed shot forth, filling her completely.

Zelda's hands stroked his chest and stomach lovingly; smiling blissfully as he was rewarded for being patient with her while she regained her memories. One hand crept around to the tense tissue of his bottom, aiding him in giving several more thrusts as her tight walls milked him dry.

Link's arms now shook with fatigue. He could no longer hold himself up. Heading his wish for rest, Zelda pushed his head down until he was cushioned between her breasts. Allowing his body to relax, he panted for breath, registering a foreign sense of wholeness filling him.

Glancing up at the equally fatigued woman, the one that granted him such feelings, Link realized that tears were spilling from his eyes. Zelda let out a pleased sniffle and graced him with her smile, crying in pure delight.

"I love you, Link. So much."

He nodded, "I love you, Zelda. Never forget that."

A familiar, knowing look came upon her. It dawned on the man that she had regained her memories. "I never did. If anything, I remembered that I was loved by you and that I love you in return. Nothing can extinguish these feelings. Nothing ever will."

Cobalt eyes once again brimmed with tears. Link buried his face into her chest and wept in joy and contentment, knowing that her words were true. When it had seemed that he would never see her again only days ago, she was now holding him in her arms.

The princess and her hero sunk into a deep slumber, content with the feelings they knew would never fade.

**I hope that makes up for the wait^_^ If not, tell me so. I'm planning on making a few more lemons along the paths of finishing this story...**

**Yes, you heard/read right...IT'S NOT OVER, YET!!!**

**There will be more chapters up ASAP...which I hope will be soon. If you have any ideas that I should consider putting into the story, let me know in a review.**

**Now click the nice little button below this that forced me to continue the story. Go ahead. It doesn't bite^^**

**Reviews will get you more lemons;) So review^_^ Thanks for reading~ **


End file.
